The Forgotten Characters
by Hannah95
Summary: This is just about some characters that have appeared in only one movie and I wondered waht had happened to them so this is for all the weird people like me that wondered this...


_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. If I did, would I be writing here? Well…yes…yes, I would be…**_

Note: I wrote this shortly after seeing PotC 3, and this is JUST A ONE-SHOT FOR NOW. I have been thinking of doing more on other characters…If anyone, any ONE PERSON, wants me to continue this, I will. It just might take a while.

Slowly he walked up to the gallows. Why was he here, he asked himself. What have I ever done? He thought back. Maybe…But no. All he had done was give directions. That wasn't a crime. Was it? He thought…

The young people had been running. He had been standing outside the tavern, sweeping the steps. That had been his job, after all. There had been three of them. Two men and a young woman. The black-haired man with the bandana and beads in his hair had come up to him and said breathlessly,

"_Where's the dock?"_

"_What?" He had asked, startled and a bit scared._

"_The dock. Where is it?" The woman had said. The other brown-haired man next to her had tensed. _

"_They're on our tails. We have to lose them." The brown-haired one said. He looked younger than the black-haired man. The woman had been breathing heavily, and then she fainted._

"_Elizabeth…" The black-haired one said. "Will…we don't have time to wake her up. We need to leave. NOW." _

"_Where's the dock?" Will said._

"_Up…up that way…" he had mumbled. The men and the pretty woman left, running down the street…_

"Up now, you." A guard said, startling the boy back into reality. The guard pulled the boy up the steps and fit the noose around his neck. But oh! The boy remembered! It was a song…

It had been two weeks since he had seen Will, Elizabeth, and the black-haired man. He was sweeping the steps again when he heard familiar voices.

"_I think we should." Will said. "Jack, we have to…"_

"_No we don't. We can just deny it. Simple as that." Jack said._

"_We have to repay him. Besides, if Beckett…" Elizabeth muttered._

"_Don't even think that!" Will said. "He won't."_

"_But if he does…"_

"_Fine!" Jack said. "We'll tell him." They came up to the boy. "You there! Are you the boy that gave us directions to the dock?"_

"_Y…yes, s…sir."_

"_Well, listen then. You know Lord Beckett, I trust?"_

"_Who doesn't? He's been ruling Port Royal!" the boy said, with a surprising amount of fury._

"_Well, then, soon…he'll be…well, that is to say…"_

"_He'll be going around Tortuga and hanging everyone!" Elizabeth almost yelled. "And…and if he does…all you have to do is…you have to sing a song…and then word will…well, I guess word will get back to us, and we'll try and stop him…"_

"_Who's 'us'? And what song?"_

"_Well, see, it's a very old song and everyone here knows it and it's tradition for a young boy to start it…."_

"_Does Beckett know?" he asked._

"_That's the problem. We don't know."_

"_All you really need is the words and then we'll be going." Jack cut in. "Start with _The king and his men…stole the queen from her bed…and bound her in her bones…The seas be ours and by the powers, where we will we'll roam…_Then all you have to do is join the refrain. We'll just be leaving now…" And leave they did._

He knew what he had to do. "The king and his men…" he began softly. "Stole the queen from her bed…and bound her in her bones…" he said with more confidence. The old man next to him looked at him oddly. "The seas be ours and by the powers where we will, we'll roam…" He was surprised at what came next. Every one joined in, and stomped their feet in time.

"Yo ho! All to together! Hoist the colors high! Heave ho, thieves and beggars…never shall we die!" All the people yelled. The hangman was annoyed. He dropped the rope. And that was the end of the young boy's life. Unknowingly, he played a great part in one of the biggest revolutions of all time…

Hey all! Was this good? No flames, please. If you review, I'll give you a hug! A cookie? I'll let you hug Will…(Will: For the love of all that is holy, not more of those 'fan fiction' people!) Reviews are good! Please touch the little purplish-blueish button! Reviews are like candy…you can never have too much! But no flames please, again. (Will: Last time, the flame was so bad, it was literally on fire. The computer broke. And Kat's eyes were burnt to a crisp for two days! _Me: Aw, you do care about me! _ Will: You feed me, remember? But maybe I do…a little…) Oh, and a special thanks to LaceyLovesYa101! Thanks so much for your very nice review and PMs! 


End file.
